Naruto's Creed
by Semper Fi93
Summary: Naruto is saved by a mysterious man. Will this man help him to be a ninja or will Naruto follow in his saviors path. Or maybe, just maybe, Naruto will be the first Assassin Kage.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Creed

Chapter one: A Visitor

I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed. I wish I owned Altair…he's bad ass!

It was a beautiful day as the sun shone over Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The market vendors shouted the special deals of the day, the shoppers mingled and exchanged stories and gossip, the warm summer breeze blew through the air and the sounds of children laughing was carried with it.

But it was not a pleasant day for all in the village.

In an alley not far from the scene of happiness, a small boy lay curled up in a ball as fists rained down upon him. Once again the darker side of the village was displayed in this brutal beat down. "You dare steal in my presence? That will cost you your life!" Shouted a guard and kicked the boy in the face. He pulled out a dagger and raised it high, preparing to end the life of the bane of Konoha, when a small blade pierced the back of his chest, shooting through his heart.

He turned and saw a hooded face before he fell to the ground, dead. The man yanked the blade from the guards flesh and sliced open the throat of a second guard, who was sent spiraling to the ground. He pulled an ornate dagger from his back and blocked a downward slash by another guard and sliced his stomach open before spinning around and stabbing it into the back of the guard's throat. He spun and threw a small dagger at another guard with his sword raised high. The blade struck his jugular and he dropped his sword and gripped his bleeding throat. The hooded man spun and blocked a slash with the back of his steel gauntlet. He punched the final guard in the stomach and back handed him in the face before grabbing him with his left hand around the neck and slammed him into the alley wall.

"Why do you harm this child?" The white robed man threatened.

The Uchiha gazed into the hooded eyes and chuckled. "I can tell you're new here. That boy is not a child…he's a demon!"

"I'm not a demon!" The small boy sobbed on the ground.

The hooded man glanced at the boy and turned slowly back to the guard. "No...I am the demon." He said and a blade slide from his wrist and stabbed into the throat of the guard. He removed the blade and laid the man on the ground and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace." He murmured and stood.

"Mister…thanks." A weak voice sounded from behind him.

The man turned and stared into the child's deep blue eyes and nodded. "Think nothing of it." He said. He was about to turn and walk away when the child stood and cried out. He turned around and his hidden blade was armed. He looked for an assailant when he noticed the boy's leg was bent in an awkward position. He grimaced; the men had broken his leg. "Come, child. Let's get you fixed up." He said and picked him up and put him over his shoulder before leaping onto a roof top and running to his hideout.

He eventually came upon a large square entrance in the roof of a tall apartment building and jumped down. He carried the boy into the small room to his left and set him down on a cushion and turned to fetch first aid.

XxX

Naruto couldn't believe it. This man was saving his life! He smiled slightly as the man wrapped bandages around his knee only to gasp when a small amount of pressure was put on it. "Sorry." Mumbled the stranger.

Naruto took this time to observe his savior closely. The man wore a white robe that covered the top half of his face from view with what looked like an eagle's beak on the top. He wore a leather gauntlet on his right arm and a steel plated one on his left. He had a red sash around his waist under a large leather belt with an outside caliper variant emblazoned on it. There were five knives attached to the belt and five more on his left shoulder as well as his leather boot. The man turned to him and he noticed a small scar on the left side of his mouth, right over his lips. Gathering courage Naruto spoke up.

"Mister…what's your name?" he asked.

The man turned and regarded him for a moment before speaking. "My name is Altair. And you are?"

Naruto smiled. "My name's Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha!" he exclaimed.

Altair smirked. "That's a good goal to have." He said and tied the final knot on the bandages. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Turning is head to Naruto he asked, "Why were those men beating you up?"

Naruto's face darkened. "They call me a demon. A murderer. All sorts of mean names but I never did anything I swear!"

Altair nodded. "Some would call me a murderer for the work I do." He said before scowling. "I don't know why I brought that up."

Naruto looked at him curiously until he noticed something he had missed before. "Hey Altair, why are you missing a finger?"

Altair glanced down at this left hand and smirked. "Oh this? It's not important. Lost it in my job a long time ago." He said. Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Wow! Are you a ninja?" Altair laughed slightly. "No, but I am something like it. I am part of a secret order. An Assassin's order to be exact. "

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "So you're an Assassin? Aren't they bad guys though?" Altair shook his head. "Not my kind. We work from the dark to enforce the light. We are like…good assassins." He said as the words tumbled around in his head. _There's nothing good about our work though._ He thought.

Naruto grinned. "Good! Because I don't want my friend to be a bad guy!"

Altair froze. Friend?

Altair would never admit it, but since he had killed Al Mualim he had been lacking something in his life. Al Mualim was always something of a father to him, always giving him advice, teaching and praising and even disciplining him as a father would. He was a lonely man to be honest. Maybe this boy would be what he needed.

"We are friends right?" Naruto asked.

Altair nodded. "Yeah…sure whatever kid." He said apathetically.

But he was smiling inside.

XxX

First chapter is a little short because it's a prologue. But the others will be longer. I've never been one for writing long chapters anyway. Review; give me comments, tips as to what I should do in the future and any suggestions for the story format. Or just send me smiley and let me pat myself on the back, I don't care.

Peace be upon you.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's creed

Chapter two: Rookie

Two figures hopped across the roof tops of Konohagakure's buildings in the residential district. One in a teal robe while the other was in white. The two seemed to be playing some sort of parkour tag game as they jumped, rolled, and spun over the buildings of the city. Currently the blue robbed one was running from the white clad man, He flipped over the air vent of a building and began climbing the wall of a four story apartment building. He got half way up when the white robbed man launched a stone right into his back, causing him to lose his footing and fall.

He slammed into the ground on his back and felt the air leave him. "And here I was thinking you were close to mastering Free Running." The white hooded man said as he looked over his body.

"Feh. Whatever Altair. I would have reached the top if you hadn't thrown that."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean the guards won't do the same as I did. It happened to me in Damascus once. Fell off a roof right into a mass of ten Saracen guards." (Hasn't this happened to all Assassin's Creed players?) Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I've heard the story before."

Altair laughed and lifted Naruto off the ground by his hand and the two walked home. On the way, a thought struck Altair. "You know, Naruto, that you'll be starting the Academy soon." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, what of it?" he asked. Altair sighed. "You'll have to make the choice, ninja or Assassin, soon. Hidden blade or justsu."

Naruto frowned. "We've been over this. I don't care about the jutsu. I can be a ninja with nine fingers."

Altair nodded. "We shall see your thoughts after you learn a bit more."

XxX

Naruto entered the academy building the next day and walked through the halls of the school, maneuvering his way through masses of students and newcomers. He was looking for room 103A when he heard the shouts.

"Hey freak, why can't you do any jutsu huh?" One boy said and pushed a smaller boy into the locker. "Yeah? What are you, some kind of loser?" said another boy and threw him to his friend. "Maybe we should show him what happens to losers here." Said the biggest one who caught the boy.

Naruto scowled and shoved a girl out of his way as he made for the scene, stealing a book from a boy with pineapple hair. Naruto hurled the book at the boy, the spine colliding with his nose and shattering it. He fell to the ground in pain and his two buddies looked at him in shock before running off with their injured friend.

Naruto walked up to the other boy and smiled. "You alright there?" he asked. The other boy nodded. Yes, thank you for dealing with those bullies. How can I repay you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, it was my pleasure to assist you. All I ask is if what they said was true?"

The boy looked down and sighed. "It is true. I cannot use chakra." "Then why become a ninja?" Naruto asked

"I will use taijutsu alone if I have to! But I will be one of the greatest ninja ever!" he exclaimed.

Naruto smiled. "You're goal is a noble goal. What is your name?"

"Rock Lee. And yours?" the bushy eyebrowed boy responded

Naruto extended his hand. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The two boys shook hands and walked to class together, ignoring the gossiping voices behind them wondering who the new kid was if he could take down three of the schools biggest bullies so easily.

XxX

Sarutobi awoke from his mid day work (Sleeping in front of a stack of paper work) at the sound of tapping on the window.

He spun around and noticed a man in white standing on his windowsill. He was instantly on guard but thought to himself, 'what kind of assassin uses a window and lets his target know where he is?

He nodded and the man slid the window open and stepped in, an impassive look on his face. "Greetings, lord Hokage. I am Altair Ibn-La Ahad. I am here with questions." he said casually.

"Are these questions about the security of the village?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously.

Altair shook his head. "Yes and no. They may affect security but that is not a direct question. My. It question is have you ever seen this." he said and handed him a flag with the symbol he saw at the execution on it.

Sarutobi looked at it and nodded. "Yes. That's the Gato corporation banner. Why?"

Altair nodded and picketed the banner. "Because they are the get definition of tyranny. They govern their subject villages with an iron fist, killing anyone in their way. I would know, I saw it. They must be stopped." he said.

The Hokage nodded. Whether this man knew where he stood or not, Sarutobi had always harbored a hatred for Gato and his business. A business should benefit its people, not its head as most thought in this world. But he couldn't send in ninja to deal with the problem unless someone issued an assassination order request.

In the village of Konoha, to prevent the Hokage from gaining too much power, assassination orders had to be given to mercenary ninja, a home ninja based on a majority vote of the council, or by the request of one outside the village. This

way the Hokage couldn't order his own men to assassinate people just because he didn't like them.

"I wish I could help you. I do, but I cannot. The council would never approve of this as the Gato corporation brings in a good deal of funds for our treasury." he explained with regret.

To his surprise, the man smirked. "That's fine. I was going to have one of my own do it anyway. Which brings me to my second question." he said.

Sarutobi nodded. "And that is?"

"I would like to establish a bureau here for my organization. A place to read, rest and train. Nothing special and it will be out of the way. Built into a building's roof top."

Sarutobi hummed and laced the floor as he contemplated the offer. "And what can

your little group do for us?"

"Well it would give civilians and those unable to use your...chakra a chance to serve the good of the village by taking on special missions. It would inspire fear to your enemies. And it would bring in another source of wealth." Altair said as if he had rehearsed it.

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. And what is it that you do?"

Altair smirked. "We are Assassins. The Assassin's Brotherhood to be exact."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "I do not have any love for your kind Assassin."

Altair frowned. "We are not evil assassins who kill for money. We kill those who have corrupted the land that the people might find peace. Our first creed is to stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." he explained with a little edge in his voice.

Sarutobi nodded. "I will think on this. You are dismissed if that is all."

Altair nodded. "That is all. Thank you for your time." Altair said and swan dived out the window.

Sarutobi rushed to the window and looked down only to see no sign of the Assassin. "How in the hell?

XxX

Naruto walked home, his head full of thoughts. He really wanted to be an Assassin. That was one of his goals. But give up being a ninja? How could he be a ninja with no seals! No...chakra.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Lee. You were forced down the path that I walk between. If you can do it...so can I." he whispered to himself before free running home.

"Altair!" he shouted as he entered the door.

Altair came running out of the bathroom, soaking wet and in a towel, arms ready for a fight. He noticed Naruto's smirk and scowled. "Don't." he warned and walked back in the room.

Naruto laughed and sat down on the couch. A minute later, Altair emerged in his robes with his hood down, exposing his short black hair. "Now, what's this all about?"

Naruto got serious this time. "I want to follow in both paths. A chakra-less ninja. Same as Rock Lee, a friend of mine. I want the blade."

Altair nodded and ran a hair through his wet hair and though for a while. "Very well. You will got to the fishing village of Kishio in the southern lands. There you will find poverty and corruption beyond all things you have experienced. There is a man, Ariashi Ogomomo. He leads the village and is acting Despot under the Gato corporation. Kill him."

Naruto nodded. "It will be done."

XxX

Naruto climbed over the village walls and leapt out, his teal scarf wrapped around his bottom face to conceal his identity. He immediately broke off in a run as he scaled trees and leapt across branches. Within two hours he had reached the eastern coast and continued his journey south to Kishio.

By sunrise he had arrived in the village and the first thing he did was gawk at the sheer mess the tiny village was in.

Buildings were rundown, children sat on street corners begging, adults may in rags either drunk or high off illegal drugs trafficked through the area.

Next thing he had to do was find a place to rest for the night. He walked through the town and pulled his hood up, covering his blonde hair. He shoved his hands in his pockets and blended into the crowd in the way Altair had taught him.

_Head down, focus on one thing at a time. Find shelter, as it is a common goal we all share and not one that will arouse suspicion. Next, find an informant or someone who will give you information. Use your fists if necessary. Attract as little attention as possible, use verbal threats to blend in with the common thugs. Finally strike. Strike hard and deliberately without mercy._ His teacher had said.

Those words were replayed in his head as he came upon an inn. He entered the run down motel and noticed a man standing behind a desk shivering with bags under his eyes.

Naruto had to stop tears from coming to his eyes at the sight if the man in withdrawal. Any man with a heart would.

"I'd like to rent a room. I can pay you one hundred ryu." he said emotionlessly.

The man grinned and nodded. "Yes, yes of course! Come come, I show you!" he said happily and lead Naruto down a hall to a small room. Naruto handed over the one hundred ryu bill and entered the room.

To be honest, it was a dump. Rats crawled across the floor, spiders made their webs in the corners and the bet seemed to be rotting. 'However that's possible,' Naruto thought.

Shrugging it off, Naruto crashed on the uncomfortable spring bed and groaned. "I miss my old bed." he complained to himself.

Even though the bed was stone, Naruto found himself awakening three hours later. He bolted out of bed and rushed to the window and jumped out. 'First I need to find some information.'

Naruto leapt from roof to roof searching for something when he saw two guards in an alley whispering to each other. He stopped and leaned forward to listen in.

"...Another execution today. Ogomomo wants us to be there to make sure the civies don't get too riled up." said one. The other one sighed. "Fine. Me and my boys were gonna go play with this girl we found begging in an alley the other day but I really don't want to get pulled up on desertion like Hiati."

The two laughed at the mention of the name. "Ain't that the truth man. So I'll see you there at noon."

"Yeah." the other said and the two walked away.

Naruto smirked. 'Execution at noon. Got it.' He then leapt off the roof in search of more information.

_There is no such thing as too much knowledge. Take every bit of information you can get._ Altair had said to him.

He was standing on top of a five story apartment complex looking over the village when he heard it. "Do not fear Gato's men! They bring security and justice to Kishio! We should embrace them as brothers! Ogomomo leads us and only punished those who break his laws. I have seen his home! It is not as lavish as you would believe!"

A passing woman threw a bottle at the man and ran away as the two guards nearby chased after her. The preacher, startled by the attack, proceeded to leave the area in search of a new audience.

And Naruto was hot on his tail.

Naruto stood over the man and took in a deep breath before leaping off the roof of a house and landing on his shoulders. He heard a snap as the man's collar bone broke and be fell to the ground. Naruto clasped his hand over his mouth and whispered. "Tell me all you can about where Ogomomo lives and you will live."

The man nodded and Naruto slowly removed his hand from his mouth. "He lives in the northern part of the village. A big house. Can't miss it!" he said quietly.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you. Rest in peace." he said and snapped the man's neck.

But not before he let out a scream of fear.

"Shit!" Naruto said and ran as two guards immediately rounded the corner.

"Stop! Murderer!" shouted a guard.

The guards chased Naruto through the alley and threw rocks at him. The Novice Assassin desperately made a right turn...

Into the market district.

"Oh no." He said and noticed a lot of guards chasing after him. With a sigh he turned and fled into the crowd. He rolled over a stall and dodged a sword swipe by a guard. He kicked the man in the special area and continued running until he came to some scaffolding. He climbed up as fast as he could but felt a rock slam into his back. His left hand slipped and he was barely holding on when he felt a tug at his feet. He looked down to see a guard pulling at his leg. Scowling he raised his boot and slammed it into the guards nose, causing him to fall into his buddy behind him. The two men tumbled to their deaths.

Suddenly, as he was almost to the top, the scaffolding began to sway. He looked down to see the guards hacking away at the supports with their swords.

His eyes widened and he frantically tried to reach the top but, as he was a few feet away, the supports snapped.

XxX

Naruto awoke tied to a post surrounded by a crowd of people and groaned. "Looks like I made it in time." he said quietly.

"These men are criminals! The scum of the earth and the worst in this village. The whore, the thief, the beggar... And the murderer." he said and pointed at Naruto. Naruto grunted and shrugged. He wiggled his bracers and noticed something. They were rope.

He smirked; the first thing Altair had taught him was how to escape from bindings. Usually it involved breaking your own wrists and slipping from the irons. But rope? That was easy. A few twists, some rope burn and a grunt of pain later, Naruto was free.

But he waited as Ogomomo finished his speech.

"The murderer will go first. Let him die feeling the hate from your eyes!" he said and put the blade to Naruto's throat. "Any last words?"

Naruto nodded. "Rest in peace."

Naruto bent his head down and took the smash to the cheek and jumped up, head butting Ogomomo in the nose. He kicked the guard in the stomach and spun around, grabbing his sword from the hilt and swinging it, decapitating the tyrant in front of him.

He spun and sliced the stomach of the unarmed guard behind him and spun around a second guard, slicing his leg off at the knee. He blocked and parried a downward slash and elbowed the man in the stomach before he plunged the sword into his chest.

He ripped it out and sliced open the throw of the final guard, killing him.

He stood there in the middle of bodies and smirked. "Go. You are free." he said and ran as the people cheered.

XxX

Altair smiled from the roof top and looked at the hidden blade in his hand. After that performance he had no doubt that Naruto was ready.

XxX

Naruto returned home the next day exhausted. He collapsed on his bed and was about to fall asleep when he was awoken by his mentor and friend.

"Altair. Mission complete."

Altair nodded. "I know. Its initiation time." he said and held out the hidden blade bracer and a white robe.

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled. "Finally. I will not disappoint you, sensei." he said.

Altair nodded. "I know you won't."

Naruto stood and faced Altair who pulled out his hidden blade and stared at him. "What is the truth"

"We place faith in ourselves, we see the world for what it really is, and hope that others might see the same." Naruto answered.

"What is the world?" Altair asked.

"An illusion. One that we can submit to, as most do, or transcend."

"What is it to transcend?"

"To realize that nothing is true and everything is permitted. That laws arise not out of divinity but reason. I realize that our Creed does not command us to be free, it commands us to be wise." Naruto answered poetically.

Altair nodded. "Hold out your hand." he commanded.

Naruto did as he was told and held out his hand. Altair grabbed his ring finger and slammed it on the table, snapping it back at the joint. Naruto muffled a cry of pain and bit his lip as he watched Altair take out his hidden blade, raise it high, and slam it into the finger.

Hot pain shot through Naruto as he watched his finger fall off. He did not cry out though, as Altair had expected. He had not cried either, but most do.

Naruto slowly breathed in and out, watching as Altair pulled out a warm cloth and wrapped it around the bleed ing stump. "In ancient days, it was the left arm." Altair said. "Be thankful things have changed." he said with a wink.

Naruto, still in pain, cracked a smile.

XxX

The next day Naruto arrived at the academy with his ring finger still in bandages and his new Hidden Blade attached to his left forearm.

He got different looks from other students at his missing finger and new white robes like Altair's. Many eyes darted toward the hidden blade on his wrist and he smirked. This was too cool.

"Naruto, my friend! How are you?" a recognizable voice called out.

Naruto looked up to see his friend Lee running towards him. He smiled and waved. "Peace be upon you Lee." he said.

Led stared at Naruto's hand and gasped. "Naruto! What has become of your finger!" he exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled. "Come here, I'll show you." he said and the two walked into the boys room and looked around. "Alright, watch." Naruto said and flexes his wrist. Instantly a blade shot out from the socket in which it was concealed and stood ready.

Lee's eyes widened as he observed the blade. It was only a few inches long, and as wide as a pencil or two but looked ready to kill. "Naruto, what manner of weapon is that?"

"It's called the hidden blade. It's used for Assassins like me." he answered and admired the beautiful steel contraption.

"You wish to be an assassin?" Lee asked. Naruto shrugged. "Yes and no. I wish to be an Assassin. They are a group of people my teacher six a part of. A secret order based in faraway lands. They work from the dark to serve the light. They are essentially good assassins."

Lee mulled over the idea for a few seconds. Score he nodded. "That is a noble goal, Naruto. I wish you luck."

Naruto smiled at his friend. "Thanks. By the way, the loss of a finger...it means I can't use jutsu. So I'm kind of like you now."

Lee's eyes widened. "You would choose to use no jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "If you can do it, I can too." Naruto said and left the bathroom, leaving Lee with a fire burning in his heart (No this won't be a yaoi for any of you thinking so. Just like a fire of determination.)

Naruto entered his class and sat in the back next to Hinata, the girl from the Hyuuga clan. He turned to her and nodded. "Good afternoon Hyuuga."

She blushed at the attention the boy was giving her. "H-hello, N-N-Naruto."

Naruto smiled and turned back to the front of class and watched their teacher, Iruka, enter the room.

XxX

Altair stood over the body of a fallen man with a panic stricken look on his face. The body was covered in white cloth with a steel helmet and chain mail. He carried a long steel sword in his hand and had a red cross etched over his chest.

"Templar. Here?"

XxX

Dun Dun DUN!

To LIGHTNING THIEF: Yes, I know it isn't the most creative start of a story, but I plan to take it in a direction I have not seen in other crossovers. I simply figured this was the safest way to start off a story. Maybe that's a bad thing but you know what it is. I am, as you can see by the removal of Naruto's finger, taking a turn in originality as no other story I've read has done that. Thank you for your review and I will keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Creed 3

Chapter Three: Uninvited Guest

A/N: This chapter will be slightly Altair oriented as he investigates new things in the Narutoverse.

Altair walked through the village in what was called the Land of Rice looking for clues as to what he had found the day before.

'Why are the Templars here? What could they be after?' he thought as he pondered what was going on. 'Do they know I'm here? Maybe there's a Piece of Eden here?' he wondered until he spotted three Templars patrolling the streets. He ducked behind a corner and peeked out at the men who were in the middle of talking. They walked by the alley and one stopped and looked at him. Altair was safely concealed behind some boxes but he primed his hidden blade just in case.

"Che cosa? Cosa vedi?" (1) One of the Templars said to the other. Altair could feel the eyes penetrate the boxes he was behind and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Niente. Lasci Pedere." he said and turned. The other two looked at each other and shrugged before walking away.

Altair released the breath he'd been holding and let his hidden blade slide back into its holster. "I should have brought more weapons." he mumbled to himself before walking out of his hiding space and continuing through the town, head bowed.

He walked cautiously by two Templars guarding a building and remembered where the building was so he could circle back later.

He rounded the corner and looked up at the small house and climbed onto the door frame and pulled himself onto the ledge. He walked quietly across the roof and leapt to the other roof.

He looked over the edge and flicked his wrist and the hidden blade sprung out of its socket. He jumped down and landed on an oblivious Templar and shoved the blade into his throat.

He stood and dragged the body into a corner and tossed it into the shrubs. He snuck past two conversing guards and rushed into a hallway. There were ornate decorations of Sakura trees and clouds a lot the walls. He walked down the hall and turned left and went down a flight of stairs. There was a steel door guarded by two men in grey clothing with music notes of their head bands. The two men saw him and pulled out two knives and charged him.

Altair smirked. 'It's like fighting novices.' he thought and flicked his wrist and his hidden blade was ready. The first sliced downwards with his blade. Altair stepped right and shoved the blade under the arm pit and into his heart. The man dropped to the ground dead instantly.

Altair turned to the other and charged him. The two exchanged knife blows until Altair saw an opening. With his right hand he jabbed the man in the stomach and back handed him in the cheek. The man spun around and he shoved his blade into the back of his lung, leaving him suffocating on the ground.

Altair walked away and through the steel door. The scenery instantly changed and he was looking at dim hallways with orange walls with spiral patterns on them.

He crept along the hallway and made a right and walked up a flight of stairs and was soon overlooking a main chamber.

He peeked over the side and watched as twelve men in white, Templars, flanked a man with a white cape with a red cross on it who approached a man sitting in a throne flanked by four guards.

One was huge, the size of a boulder. Another seemed to have a second head on his back. The third had six arms. The fourth and final one had flaming red hair and was twirling a flute in her hand.

He closed his eyes and listened in to the conversation.

"So why should I give you shelter in my village?" a man with a snake like voice said to the Templars.

"Simple. My men are at your disposal to bolster your forces. Secondly, we both share a common goal. Knowledge. My men and I only wish to unlock secrets to the world. While you seek to unlock secrets of these...jutsu. You help me, I help you." the woman said.

The man in the chair stroked his chin. "I see. How about of test of faith. You eliminate our third party here and I will accept your offer. Fail and I might not." he said and looked up at Altair.

Altair's eyes widened as all eyes were on him. He immediately turned and ran.

He broke through the door and barreled through four of those gray clad ninja. The group immediately gave chase, followed by twelve Templars. He swerved through crowds and dove over market stands, knocking jars and other merchandise off their stands. He made a left turn and froze. "Shit." he mumbled and turned to face his enemies, his back to a wall.

The first to attack were the four ninja. He dodged one strike by a sword and stabbed the man in the kidney with his blade. He spun around the body and sliced open the throat of the other ninja and threw his body on top of the other body. The fourth raised a katana high above his head and he punched and stabbed multiple holes into his stomach and tossed the man behind him. Another ninja made hand seals and Altair grinned. 'Let's see what the ninja have to bring to the table.'

The man finished and blew a large fire ball at him. Altair's eyes widened and the ball grew closer. Altair turned and ran from the ball of fire and leapt onto the pile of bodies and jumped as high as he could and managed to clear the ledge of the wall by using his hands as a spring board. He rolled to a stop on the other side and jumped up and kicked a ninja in the face, knocking him down. He continued running, pushing over civilians and dodging caravans. He stopped and used his hidden blade to stab a Templar through the eye hole in his helmet, killing him instantly and spun around a sword slash and used his blade to cut open the back of the man's knee. He rolled under a vertical swing and punched the ninja in the stomach and stabbed his kidney and then kept running. The thirteen pursuers were down to ten.

"This would be so much easier with a damn sword!" he shouted to the heavens and kept running. He turned around an alley way and jumped over the edge and fell onto a cart of hay. He waited and listened as the ten soldiers ran by, shouting out commands.

When they were gone he let out a breath of relief and climbed out and made his way out of the village.

XxX

Naruto entered his home and looked around for any sign of Altair but couldn't find him anywhere. Naruto frowned but shrugged. "He's a big boy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." he mumbled to himself and crashed on the couch.

As he did so he flicked his hidden blade in and out in boredom. 'I wonder where

Altair could be?'

"Hey Naruto." a tired voice said as Altair entered the house through the hole in the ceiling.

"Thought we put that door in for a reason." Naruto said and looked up at his teacher. He had burns covering the bottom of his robes and a LOT of blood on his robes. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at this and Altair nodded. "Just got back. And I have things I need to tell you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

Altair removed his hood and sat down on the couch. "You remember the stories I told you about Masyaf? The stories of Templars and Assassins and the battles I fought. Do you recall a story about the Piece of Eden?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It projects real illusions and can control the minds of others. The Assassins have one in Masyaf under guard correct?" he asked.

Altair nodded. "Yes. But it seems I was right in coming to this land. I fear there is another Piece of Eden hiding in the Elemental nations."

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew how dangerous these pieces could be. And the attention they brought to themselves. If the Piece was here then that means that...

"Templars have arrived here then."

Altair nodded. "Again, you we correct. I ran into some in the Land of Rice. They had me cornered but I managed to escape." he said.

"What could this mean?" Naruto asked with some sorry in his voice.

Altair looked at his student. "It means we have a job to do."

XxX

Altair watched as Naruto left for another dreadful day at the academy and decided to approach the Hokage. He would need to know about this development.

He took to the streets; he wasn't really feeling climbing all the buildings today, and looked at the village he lived in. It was a pleasant enough place. It was full of happiness, laughter and joy. The clear sign of wealth littered the place and he secretly hoped they never became too corrupt or he would have to eliminate them.

He approached a large red building and entered it. There were pictures lining the hallways of the office and a large waiting chamber with a secretary sitting at a desk. He was writing on some parchment when he approached him and knocked on the desk.

The man glanced up and scowled. "You that new comer the village been talking about? Heard you causing a lot of trouble." the man said.

Altair frowned. "I have urgent news for the Hokage."

"Well I have urgent work for myself to do so you can wait until I'm done."

Altair snapped. He grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall and his hidden blade flicked out. He placed the blade and inch from the man's eye. "Listen you miserable little man. Just because you think I'm some criminal trouble maker matters little to me. I am much worse. I am an Assassin. I have no qualms sticking a blade into your brain. I think you might find the experience quite...painful."

"Altair. Please release my secretary."

Altair turned to the side to see the Hokage standing there with his arms cross giving him a disappointing look. Altair nodded and dropped the man onto the ground.

"Now what is it that you want?" Sarutobi asked.

"It would be best to discuss in the office." Altair said. The elderly Kage nodded. "Very well." he said and the two entered the Hokage's office.

"Now, what brings you here?"

And so Altair told him the story of his past, the battles he fought, who the

Templars were and what they were after, and how he found them in the Land of Rice.

After the tale was over, the Hokage had a very serious look on his face. "I see. So these Templars are a hostile force?" he asked.

Altair nodded. "Yes. They seek only to benefit themselves. But be warned, while they are not ninja, they are not weak. They could easily take on a chunin in a one on one fight with melee weapons; the elites could maybe fight a jonin. They are not your average swordsman." he warned.

Sarutobi nodded. "So...they are like our Samurai in battle?"

"Precisely."

The Hokage stood and looked out over the village. "Were the Templars to come to our village would we stand a chance?"

Altair had to think about this for a moment. Not many Templars could take on an Assassin. But then again he had shown that an Assassin was above most ninja in his little escapade in Rice country. "To be honest, sir, yes and no. Yes you could fend off a battalion but a whole army? No. You could repel the force but the amount of casualties they would inflict is unbelievable. Plus if they still have connections with the Knights Teutonic then I truly fear for their enemies." he said gravely.

Sarutobi though over what had just been said and came to a conclusion. "Altair I give you permission to train our ninja to fight these Templars, as well as form your Assassins order here in Konoha as a separate military branch. I also give you a seat on my personal council to advise me on such matters." he said, shocking Altair.

He couldn't believe it. He had a political seat of power. All be came to do was advise the Hokage on these matters, not gain any importance for himself.

"Welcome to the council, councilman Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." he said with a smirk.

Altair bowed low. "Thank you, Hokage."

"Now, I want you to report to the ANBU headquarters in the northern district. It's a big black building with no windows. Can't miss it."

Altair nodded. "What do want me to do?"

Sarutobi sat down at his desk and began writing. "Deliver this note to Inu. He's the head of all training at the moment. He will take you to meet the new batch of recruits that you will train."

"Are these men to become Assassins?" Altair asked. Sarutobi shook his head. "No. They will be trained in the art of Assassination. But they serve me. You will have to seek out civilians to join your group. Try checking the orphanages for those."

Altair nodded and stood. "As you wish." he said and left.

XxX

Altair stood in front of a large black building that, as the Hokage had described, had no windows. There was a tunnel leading into it with a white leaf symbol etched into the top of it.

He entered the building and held up a note to a man in an eagle mask. The man read it and nodded and handed it back to him. Altair nodded in thanks and continued in his way down the stairs into a large dojo where he saw men and women in plain white masks punching, kicking and slashing at dummies and even each other. He smiled fondly at the memories of the novice Assassins in Masyaf. He chuckled at some of the beat downs he put on the rookies hoping to join in the ring.

Unfortunately this attracted the attention of all members of the dojo who looked at him, weapons drawn. An unfamiliar face in a top security dojo could only mean bad news.

He nervously held up a note and a man in a dog mask appeared before him. _I need to learn that._ Altair thought. "Are you Inu?" he asked.

The man nodded. "I am. Is this for me?" Altair nodded. "Yeah. Message from the Hokage. I'm supposed to teach a batch of recruits." he explained as Inu read over the letter. "Very well. Down the hall, to the left. Good luck. What exactly is your specialization?" he asked.

Altair smirked. "Assassination."

Inu nodded. "Good. Not many of us are good at that."

Altair smirked and turned and followed the man in the dog mask's instructions. He came to a room with a group of fourteen men and women sitting attentively.

He sighed. _Let's do this._

Naruto, age 11

Naruto was excited. Today was the day he would be graduating from the academy. Since the day he had received his hidden blade, Altair had given him his old sword and a large dagger that he placed on his back. He had received a few throwing knives and had been carrying out their war against Gato's company on the mainland.

So far Naruto was a very skilled Assassin.

His friend Lee had graduated the year before and was now working with a team. Naruto had trained him in some of the uses of Free running and some blade skills while Lee had trained him to use a little chakra to enhance his punches.

Naruto had learned a few seal-less jutsu like the substitution jutsu. He found that it would be incredibly useful. He still had trouble with the clone jutsu but he didn't care, he was an Assassin. He didn't need a non solid copy fighting his battles.

He was currently sitting at his desk, making small talk with his friend Shikamaru. He was trying to explain how the hidden blade works and how he and Altair were designing a new one that wouldn't require the loss of a finger.

"So do you miss it?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto cocked his head. "Miss what?" Shikamaru gave him a 'don't play dumb with me' look. Naruto chuckled. "My finger? Nah. I barely notice it really. Hurt like a son of a bitch when I got it cut off but after that it was just numb." he said and flexed his left hand.

Shikamaru nodded. "Heh. Maybe if I lose a finger or two I'd be excused from active duty and could retire early." he mused to himself.

Naruto slapped his face and dragged his palm down and groaned. "Stop trying to get out of work. I don't get how someone can be so lazy."

Shikamaru shrugged and turned to the head of class and watched as Iruka walked in and began calling names for final testing.

Minutes went by an a few students came out with headbands but most didn't. Eventually his name was called and he turned to Shikamaru, who already had his hear band on his arm. "Wish me luck."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Yeah like you need any."

Naruto smirked and walked into the room.

XxX

Naruto roared and slammed his sword into the chest of a training dummy before lopping its head off. He stood in a field of dead practice dummies with his sword in his right hand and dagger in his left.

"Hey, Naruto." a voice said.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Mizuki, his sensei, standing there with a sad look on his face. "What do you want Mizuki?"

Mizuki smiled at him. "To help you. You see, there's another way to pass the

exam." he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Is that so?" he asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah. Here's how we do it. You have to sneak into the Hokage's palace and sneak past the guards and steal the forbidden scroll. Then bring it to this position on the map and you will pass. This simulates stealth and information gathering. Both of which I think you excel at."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right here. Naruto had that nagging feeling that there was something wrong about Mizuki, that there was some underlying motive. And the one thing Altair taught him above all was to always trust your gut.

However Naruto needed to pass this test. So he nodded.

XxX

Naruto crossed his fingers and focused. He rarely used chakra so he had no idea how this jutsu would work. He at least knew it only needed his index and middle finger to use so he had lucked out on this one.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Instantly three copies of him exploded into existence. "Well, now that I have the down pat let's see if there are any others." Naruto said and was about to look down when his eyes began to burn. He snarled and rubbed his eyes and when he opened them the world seemed to be a share of black. In the distance he could see two distinctive colors. One was red, and it was closing fast, while the other was blue and was running in circles. Both were approaching him.

His eyes widened as he remembered Altair talking about this.

_Eagle vision is a sixth sense we Assassins have. It allows us to see enemy from friend. Information givers and important people. Red is bad, blue is good. That's likely all you'll see when you firs unlock it._ Altair had told him.

He frowned as the red man got closer and he primed his hidden blade. "Hopefully I can hold out until the blue one gets here." he said to himself and smirked as an idea popped into his head.

XxX

Mizuki's heart was pounding in anticipation. He was a little surprised the demon child hadn't called him out back at the training field. He could have taken him of course, but then his plans would have been ruined.

He peeked through the trees and noticed the hooded Assassin still was reading the scroll with his back facing him. He put on his fake smile and stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, congratulations Naruto! You pass. Now hand over the scroll. I'll be sure to return it to the Hokage."

"Not so fast Mizuki!" a new voice called out.

Mizuki turned and saw Iruka standing there with his arms crossed. "What is this?

What test?" he asked.

Mizuki was shocked at first but recomposed himself. "Just a little extra test to see if he has what it takes to be a ninja. Not all ninja are flashy and showy with jutsu. Some are more cloak and dagger." he explained.

Iruka frowned. It made sense of course, but why hadn't Mizuki told him or anyone else.

"If it is just a test then there wouldn't be a search party after me. Would there?"

Mizuki turned and saw Naruto behind him, a smirk on his face. "I knew something was up from the beginning. But I played along. And look," Naruto said and pointed at the other Naruto sitting in the field reading the scroll with a smirk on its face. "I already learned a jutsu from it." he said and moved with lighting quick speed and plunged his hidden blade into Mizuki's heart. "So thank you, Mizuki-sensei. Rest in peace."

Iruka watched as one of his students killed his co-worker in cold blood without even batting an eye. Iruka knew of Naruto and what he really was, but seeing him in action was shocking. He just took down a seasoned chunin without a fight!

Iruka took a deep breath. That settled it. "Naruto, I think you deserve this." he said and bent down and removed Mizuki's headband and handed it to him. Naruto felt the soft black cloth that held the metal late with the Konoha leaf emblazoned on it and nodded. "I'll have to trade it in later. Black isn't my color." he said and smirked. Iruka chuckled as well, "Very well. But congratulations. You're a ninja now." he said with a smile.

XxX

Hey all! So this is the third chapter of Naruto's creed and since I've updated so quickly I'd like a bit more than, oh...five reviews. So please, if you read leave a review. It makes me feel good which makes the story good which makes you, my readers, happy.

(1) Templars speak Italian, except high ranking characters or "bosses." the typical grunt will be speaking Italian.

Signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Creed 4

Chapter 4: The 'official' mission

A/N: I suppose I should explain my last AN. While playing through the first Assassins Creed i noticed that Templars you run into speak an Italian sounding language. Secondly the Uppers will use English only when addressing other characters. When simply chatting with each other they will probably use Italian that will be translated. That's all. If I'm wrong or you don't like it please tell me and it will change.

Naruto showed up at the academy the next day, his white headband tied loosley around his neck. As he entered the room he looked for a seat and decided to sit next to Sasuke, the young Uchiha. He was, of course, brooding. But he was at least quiet. And right now Naruto had much to meditate on.

Flashback last night

Altair looked at Naruto with a face of seriousness.

"Templars have infiltrated the village."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What!" he exclaimed. Altair nodded grimly. "Yes. I discovered this on a recent mission. I ran into a few Templars and one was a lieutenant. I killed him and got a confession from him. There are ten in the village. Some hold high ranking offices, others are here to gather information." he said.

Naruto nodded. "We should tell the Hokage."

Altair shook his head. "No, we cannot risk someone in his office being a Templar. I am working on discovering the locations of them. I want you to eliminate as many as possible. Consider this a test of your ability. Of course I will help take care of more difficult ones such as high ranking officials. I do know the name of one Templar. Hideki Matsui."

Naruto's eyes widened. Hideki Matsui was one of the teachers at the academy. He taught basic combat skills in class 221A. He was also an evil sadistic son of a bitch who hated Naruto.

Naruto regained his composure and spoke. "I will eliminate him then."

Altair nodded. "Naruto be warned, not much evidence has been gathered on the man. We need to make it look like an accident, not a murder. You will have to be discrete. Kill him in public and escape in the confusion. I don't have any poison but I know where you can get some. The Yamanaka shop on the corner of the west end. Go there tonight and steal Pericyn. It's a new poison that kills in five seconds. This will allow you to distance yourself from the target before he collapses. Do not hurry. Be patient. Be vigilant." he said and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Peace be upon you, Altair."

"And upon you as well." he replied and smiled as Naruto walked out the door.

End flashback

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples as he went over the new information in his head. 'This will be troublesome.' he mumbled.

The moment he looked up he saw, to his shock, Iruka sitting next to Hideki, the target.

Hideki spotted Naruto and narrowed his eyes in disgust and Naruto scowled right back at him. Naruto turned away and began to meditate as he planned out how he would kill the man.

'First, get the poison from the Yamanaka shop. Break in today and steal the poison.'

'Second, find out Hideki's routine. Where will he be in public, when will he be there? What will he be doing? Will he be with anyone?'

'Finally, how to get the poison into his blood streak without attracting attention to myself. I need to be precise and discrete. Perhaps a dart of sorts.' Naruto planned.

He opened his eyes to see begin speaking. Naruto paid attention and waited for his team to be called. After he ran through the names of team one through six he finally called Naruto. "Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded at his new teammates. Sasuke nodded back while Sakura waved shyly.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

XxX

Two hours after the teams had been collected by their senseis, team Seven still sat in the room. Sasuke was brooding and watching Naruto who was flicking his blade in and out while Sakura watched both in curiosity, as if measuring them up.

"So you can't use jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "That's correct. I can use the basic ones that don't require hand seals or my ring finger, but other than that I'm jutsu free."

Sasuke nodded. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him. "It's about a commitment. I wanted this. And it comes at a price. I fight for the good of mankind, to protect the innocent, save those who are oppressed and free the slaved. I do all this with this blade." he said and flicked it out and wrapped his fist around it.

Sasuke frowned. "But why fight for others?"

Naruto smiled. "Because the only way for someone to protect you is if you help them."

Sasuke scowled as he pondered the statement and turned to the door as it opened. "Hey!" said a cheerful voice as a man with gravity defying silver hair peeked through the door. He had a blue mask over the bottom half of his face and his

head band was drawn over one eye.

"Greetings Hatake-san."

"Hn."

"You're late!"

The three of them replied.

Kakashi looked at the three of them and smiled. "I think I'm going to like you guys. Meet me on the roof in five." he said and poofed away in a cloud a smoke.

A few minutes later, on he roof of the school, the three genin sat there anxiously while Kakashi read a book. Closing the book with a snap he looked up and smiled. "Okay, let's begin by stating things about ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you go first so we know what to do." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things and I have a few dislikes. Hobbies? I have many hobbies. Dreams for the future... Well those aren't appropriate." he said and winked. Or blinked, the kids couldn't tell.

The three genin sweat dropped and Kakashi chuckled. "Alright, hoodie you first." he said and gestured towards Naruto with his head.

Naruto nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my teacher and friend Altair, my hidden blade, the village, and ramen. I dislike corrupt people, tyrants, and the enemy of the Assassins. Those who would use others for their own greed and those who abuse power. My hobbies are none of your business as they pertain to my order." he said. "Oh and my dreams for the future are to eliminate a certain tyrant and maybe become Hokage one day."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Your teacher is Altair? The new instructed at ANBU HQ?"

Naruto nodded. "The same."

Kakashi whistled. "Then I expect some great things from you Naruto. That man is a genius." he said.

Naruto nodded. "He is a good teacher."

Kakashi nodded and clapped his hands once to get the others attention. "Alright, Pinky, you next."

Sakura scowled at Kakashi and began. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she giggled. "My hobbies are..." she squealed. "And I don't really dislike anything. My goals for the future? I haven't figured those out yet."

Kakashi nodded. 'Another fan girl eh?' he thought to himself. He then turned and pointed at Sasuke. "You there, emo, your turn."

Sasuke grunted. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes and I dislike a lot of things. My goal is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." he said simply.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at that. "Okay then. Sounds like a lot of fun. Now onto business."

XxX

Altair walked through the halls of ANBU head quarters with a book in his hand. He was currently reading about certain jutsu that he could possibly use with his current style of fighting. He was reading on the shadow clone jutsu when he ran into someone. He dropped his book and went to pick it up when someone yanked him back.

Altair was suddenly face to face with a very beautiful and angry woman. "Excuse me?" she said with venom in her voice.

Altair simply remained silence. He did, however, raise an eyebrow.

The woman scowled at him and let go. "Whatever."

Altair smirked. "You dropped your books." he said.

She froze and turned. "Well be a sweat heart and pick em up you dip shit." she said angrily.

Altair's smirk fell and he crossed his arms. "And why should I listen to you, miss..."

"Anko. Not that it's any of your business who I am. But you, who can't watch where he walks, has some owning up to do."

Altair nodded. "My name is Altair. I teach here. And I'm not picking up your books." he said.

Anko's scowl deepened and she bent over to pick up her books. While Altair got a rather pleasing view. He smirked, he was after all a boy, and winked at Anko as she stood. He turned to walk away and picked his book when a book collided with the back of his head. He turned around and frowned.

"Dojo. Now." She said.

Altair shrugged and followed her to the large training room and waited. "Hand to hand only." he said. She nodded. "Fine. I don't need jutsu to beat your cocky ass."

"You might." he said and noticed a crowd was gathering around them. All of them were students of his and he felt a swell of determination to win.

Anko bowed low to him, not taking her eyes off him, and Altair returned the gesture.

The two stood and Anko pulled out a kunai and Altai flicked his hidden blade out

and put his right hind out in front of him and slid his feet apart.

The two stood there and patiently waited. Both seemed to be even matched in reputation. Ankonwas the best kunochi in the village with a kunai and Altair ha faced up to fifteen men with his hidden blade blade and come out on top.

Anko rushed forward and slashed at him with her kunai. Altair parried and kicked her back and returned to his defensive stance.

She growled and slashed again and spun around and stabbed at him. He dodged and grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and kicked her in the spine, shoving her forward. She spun and threw her kunai at him. Altair's eyes widened and he ducked as the kunai flew over his head. She rushed forward and the two traded blows with their fists. Altair's leather bracers helped cushion the blows but he still found the purple haired kunochi's fists hurt his protected forearms. He jumped back and three a few throwing knives which she expertly dodged by flipping backwards. He flicked his blade out and the two traded knife blows until Altair saw an opening. He swung his blade downwards and she reached up to block. He jabbed her in the stomach and tackled her while off balance and put the blade to her throat. He stood and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at it and grudgingly took it.

"Your pretty good with that thing of yours." she said with curious eyes.

He nodded. "Thanks. It's a traditional weapon." he explained.

She nodded and smirked. "Maybe you could tell me about it some time?" she said and winked.

Altair blinked in confusion and chuckled nervously. "Perhaps." he said and picked up his book and walked away.

Behind him, Anko chuckled. "This could be fun."

(The next day)

Naruto showed up at the designated meeting time at eight o clock, two hours late. Instantly he was bombarded with questions by his link haired teammate.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Sakura shouted.

"If you guys plan on becoming ninja you better get good at information gathering. Kakashi Hatake is always two hours late to every meeting unless ordered by the Hokage." he informed them.

"He's right!" a strangely cheerful voice said from behind them.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to face a smiling Kakashi. A small smirk tickled Naruto's lips as his team mates glared at him. "With this information I decided to get a few more hours of sleep."

Sakura and Sasuke were both glaring at their hooded team mate when Kakashi chuckled. "Let's get down to business. The objective of this test is to get one of these two bells."

The team of genin stared at them and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "There are three of us. I assume you didn't simply forget the third bell?"

Kakashi nodded. "Correct. The three of you must acquire a bell. The one who doesn't gets not lunch." he said. They all nodded and were ready when he eyes smiled and raised a finger. "Oh I forgot. Who ever doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy."

The three stared at him, each with mixed reactions. Sasuke was thinking about how he had to avenge his clan and he had to succeed. Sakura wanted to stay with Sasuke and would fight for that place. Naruto, however, was analyzing the situation.

'A clever assassin always analyzes his new information before he makes any actions.' Altair had told him.

He thought about ninja and the way they operated. 'Genin teams always operate with one sensei and three genin. Having only two makes no sense. So he's lying. But why?' he thought and forced all the cogs in his brain to work. 'He wants us to compete with each other. By doing this divides us. And a divided force is easy to pick apart!' he thought and finally understood the motive behind the test. 'This is to show how we cope between ally and mission.' he realized.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the knowing light behind Naruto's eyes.

The three nodded and he shouted. "Begin!"

Everyone disappeared into the trees and left Kakashi standing in the clearing. He smiled and pulled out his favorite book and began reading.

Up in the trees Sakura and Sasuke were camped close by. They turned around and saw Naruto sitting on a branch inspecting his hidden blade. "This test isn't what it seems like." he said to them.

They frowned. "What do you mean? Get the bells, you pass. Don't, you fail." Sakura said bluntly and Sasuke nodded. "She's right. What else is there to it?"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura use the brain. Have you ever heard of a three man genin squad?"

Sakura opened her mouth by quickly shut it when she realized the answer. "You think he's tricking us?"

Naruto nodded. "I believe this test is to show how we deal with the mission priority versus our team mates. If we work together, bell or no bell, we will pass. But still..." he flicked his blade out. "Let's get those bells."

Sasuke smirked and nodded while Sakura got a look of determination on his face. Naruto leaned in and whispered. "Here's what we're going to do."

XxX

Kakashi had just finished the fifth chapter where the girl in the story is saved from an army of huge by the protagonist. He giggled at the thoughts of what chapter six held. It was definitely going to be-

'Shit!' Kakashi thought as a large fireball slammed into the ground where he once was. He looked around but saw no sign of the origin. He smirked under his mask. 'And so it begins.'

Another fire ball came on of the trees and he threw a barrage of kunai into it and heard the distinctive sound of metal on wood.

A third ball of fire impacted the ground and as he dodged he heard what sounded like metal sliding out of a sheath. He spun and saw Naruto leaping after him, hidden blade out. He deflected his arm and kicked him but Naruto brought up his knee and blocked it. He then kicked Kakashi below the belt.

His eyes widened and he doubled over and blocked a downward slash of the blade.

He tried regaining his balance but Naruto was too swift to allow that.

Eventually the blade made contact and Kakashi exploded in smoke and revealed a log in his place.

Naruto dodged as a volley of Kunai came after him. He threw his own kunai at them and deflected them.

Up in the trees, Kakashi was nursing his 'wound' when he noticed the world starting to blur. He frowned. "Kai!" he shouted and the world returned to normal to reveal Sakura rushing him with two kunai. She swung and swung but he easily blocked her strikes. "That was good using a genjutsu to hide your movements Sakura." he complimented. He then twisted to the side as Sasuke shot a fireball at his back. He watched in horror as the ball engulfed Sakura. So in shock, that he didn't notice the cutting of leather until the bells jingled behind him. He turned to see Naruto, Sasuke and an unharmed Sakura behind him with Naruto holding the bells.

Kakashi turned back to see a burnt log and slapped his head. 'Of course. The substitution jutsu. They planned this.' he figured.

Naruto gave the bells to his two team mates and smiled. "The test was never about the bells. Simply about working together."

Kakashi nodded. "Very good Naruto. I'm proud to say that team seven has passed" he said and gave them a thumbs up.

XxX

Naruto stood on a tall tower high above the city of Keiko. The large city was home to the Gato Corporation. It was a very modernized city. Computer bill boards, neon signs, samurai soldiers armed with swords and crossbows. Naruto closed his eyes and jumped off the building, a cord trailing behind him. As soon as the cord reached its length it swung Naruto through the glass window.

Naruto rolled and kicked the legs out from under the samurai and put the blade in his throat, killing him. He stood and walked through the hallway, being sure to stick to the shadows.

He paused as three samurai turned and walked down the hall. He froze and tried to open the door beside him. He frowned. It was locked. With a shrug he stepped around the corner and clicked his hidden blade out.

The three samurai paused and chuckled as they drew their swords. Naruto smirked under his cowl, he loved being underestimated.

The three charged and Naruto dodged a swing of a sword and stabbed the first man in the eye. He slipped the blade out of the man, letting him drop, and sliced the hand off another samurai. He kicked the one behind him in the stomach, pushing him back while the second was still screaming in pain. He pounced on the stumbling man and stabbed his throat. He slowly got off to see the second man staring at his stump of an arm. Naruto walked up to him and embraced him, shoving his hidden blade into his heart. "Feel no more pain. Rest in peace." he whispered into his ear.

The man slid off his blade and crashed to the ground and Naruto sighed before continuing down the main hallway. He got to an ornate wooden door and took a deep breath and grabbed some throwing knives from his belt.

The belt was brand new, Altair gave it to him for this mission. It was brown with five slots for medium sized throwing knives and went over the red sash around his waist.

He kicked the door open and threw his two knives at the two guards beside the man at the desk. The knives stuck in their throats and they fell to the ground, clutching their wounds.

Naruto stalked over to the man at the desk. "Gato?"

The man shook his head. "No. He's off on business. Please don't kill me! I'm just the treasurer!" the man said and crossed his hands over his head. "I won't."

"No. But we will kill you!"

Naruto turned to see ten samurai staring him down, swords drawn. He grinned. "Sorry fellas. I gotta go." he said and dove out the window.

When the samurai went down to see the body the only thing they could find on the ground was a note with the Assassins symbol in it.

XxX

Three weeks had passed since team seven had been made official. Three weeks of D rank missions and a crazy ass cat running around.

The team were on their way back from their most recent mission with the devil cat, Tora, in Naruto's hand, his hidden blade pressed against her throat.

"You know you should be more gentle with the cat, Naruto." Sakura said with a worried look.

Naruto glared at her, scratch marks adorning his face and spoke in a dangerous tone. "I'm an Assassin. I kill people. I don't do gentle."

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Right."

She turned back around and the group entered the Hokage tower and deposited the cat into the crushing arms of her master.

As they approached the Hokage Naruto slammed his hand, with a missing finger, on the desk. "Dammit I want a mission where we fight someone!" he said dangerously.

Kakashi and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this, Kakashi in surprise and Sarutobi because he was amused.

Sarutobi turned to Kakashi. "Do you think they're ready?"

Kakashi nodded. "You bet." he said confidently.

Sarutobi smiled. "Very well. Bring him in, Kayki." he said to the secretary who opened the door and nodded. As she left the door way a man smelling of sake walked in the door. He had a grey beard and a farmers hat on and had some lines in his face. Mostly frown marks. Not surprising since he was already scowling.

"These are the brats that are supposed to protect me?" he yelled.

Naruto frowned. "Watch it old man. You might find more than sake in your throat if you don't shut it." he said flicked his hidden blade out.

The office got deathly quiet for a few moments. The two stared each other down while the onlookers felt like the tension could be cut with a knife. All was quiet until.

Laughter.

"You got spunk kid!" the old man said and roared with laughter. "I like that."

Naruto smirked and retracted his blade and folded his arms. He looked at Kakashi. "I think we'll get along fine."

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

XxX

Naruto stood at the gates to Konoha the next day as he waited for his team and their client to show.

His client had been a little helpful in his case. Involuntarily but I digress.

Last night after an easy case of breaking and entering Naruto searched through the small back back the man carried. In it he found some familial things such as a photo of him with his daughter and grandson, a photo of some guys and Tazuna at a bar laughing and a journal of sorts. it was mostly jumbled engineering notes and sketches but what he did find showed him the true light.

The land of Waves was being repressed by Naruto's enemy, the Gato Corporation.

This had of course tweaked Naruto's interest in the operations in wave. It made sense now, why a bridge builder would hire ninja to protect him on the way home. Gato probably had thugs, maybe a ninja of two, after him constantly on the road.

He couldn't risk killing him publicly without inciting another revolt, which would cause him to kill the people who act as his livestock.

Naruto scowled deeply as he thought of the way the man treated people. He was everything the Assassins despised. He was corrupt, a tyrant, an abuser and taker I lives. He was scum to Naruto and he would die a scum's death.

"Something bothering you Naruto?"

Naruto turned to his side and noticed Sakura standing there looking concerned. He shook his head. "Assassin issues. Everything's fine." He said and put a fake smile on his face.

Sakura frowned and folded her arms. "I don't think you're telling the whole

truth." she said.

Naruto nodded. "Yep." he said and smirked.

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

The two stood in silence until Sasuke arrived. Then the three stood in silence until Tazuna showed up with a sake bottle in his hands. He went to take a swig from it but found it shattered. He looked around in confusion and noticed Naruto with a smirk on his face and his arm extended. "Excuse me. I have to retrieve my

knife." he said and walked over to a brick wall and pried the knife from the surface. He examined the blade and shrugged. "It'll need sharpening later but it'll do." he said and slipped it back in the sheath.

Tazuna huffed and crossed his arms. "Alright so what's the deal with you? You dress differently than anyone I've ever seen."

Naruto smiled. "Secrets my good man. Secrets." he said mysteriously.

Tazuna shrugged and fished out another bottle of sake, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

After conversing with each other, the four waited for Kakashi who, surprisingly, was thirty minutes late as opposed to two hours. He smiled and waved lazily and approached the group. "You guys ready to go?" he asked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

They all nodded and Kakashi smiled. "Then let's go."

XxX

Naruto kept his eyes on the trees as they walked down the dirt path that lead to the Wave country. He was more cautious than any of them, exept Kakashi of course. The jonin didn't show it, but he was definitely on alert just in case.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he smirked and began jumping in a puddle. The team stopped and looked at him like he was insane, except Kakashi who was eye smiling, as Naruto laughed evilly and stomped on a puddle. "Where are you?" he shouted and the puddle exploded in a puff of smoke and a ninja with stars in his eyes appeared in its place.

"Where's the other one?"

The man on the ground just babbled nonsense and Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "Maybe I stomped to hard."

"You bastard!" a voice cried and a chain shot out of the ground and impaled

Kakashi and split him in half.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened while Naruto immediately launched a barrage of throwing knifed into the trees. A similarly dressed man jumped out of the trees and Naruto flicked out his hidden blade and charged. The two exchanged blows and Naruto made to stab the enemy ninja in the stomach but he blocked with his gauntlet and back handed Naruto in the face. Naruto rolled backwards and jumped to his feet and drew his long sword and jumped in the air, flipping several times, and shooting downward.

The masked ninja brought the gauntlet up and blocked but Naruto used the momentum to flip over him and kick him in the back of the head with his heel.

He fell forward and Naruto spun and threw a knife into the man's spine. He froze and fell to the ground. Naruto sighed and walked forward and knelt beside him. "Who sent you?" he asked calmly but sternly as Sakura and Sasuke watched.

The man grunted. "Go to hell."

"Your paralyzed permanently. My knife severed your spine. I could leave you here for days until you die of dehydration or the wolves tear your helpless body to shreds." he said with a frown.

The man's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! You Konoha ninja are too soft!" he protested, but there wasn't much confidence in his voice.

Naruto nodded. "Have it your way." he said and stood. "Come on team. Kakashi-sensei you can come out now." he said and began walking away.

Kakashi jumped out of the trees and stared with pride in his eyes at Naruto. "Well done Naruto. Come team, we aren't getting anything out of him."

Naruto stopped and turned. "By the way, your brother has a hemorrhage. If you don't give me answers he will bleed out through the brain. Quite painful. But since you won't be talking he won't get medical attention." he said and turned.

"Zabuza! Zabuza Momochi!"

Naruto and Kakashi froze. Naruto turned and crossed his arms. "Zabuza? He demon of the mist?"

The man nodded. "Now heal me!"

Naruto sighed and flicked his hidden blade out and walked towards the man. "There's nothing that can be done. You fought well and died a warrior's death. Take pleasure in that. Rest in peace." he said and plunged the blade into his throat.

Sakura gasped and Tazuna looked away as the man bleed out. Naruto closed his eyes and wiped the blade off on the man's clothing.

He turned around and felt a slap to his cheek. He growled and glared at Sakura. "I believe you think I deserved that?" he said angrily.

She nodded. "We could have-"

"His spine was severed. He was paralyzed from the shoulders up! What I said was true. He'd either die of dehydration or from wild animals ripping his screaming body apart. Instead he died in ten seconds, almost painlessly. What would you have done?" he said, outraged at this bleeding heart of a shinobi.

She seemed at a loss for words and looked down at the ground.

"Now if you're done crying like a child and ready to grow the hell up, then we have a mission to complete." he said and moved last her, purposefully shoving her shoulder out of the way.

Sakura silently fell behind.

Kakashi watched this unfold and couldn't say Naruto was wrong, but he wasn't right to treat her that way.

Sasuke however, found a new respect for Naruto.

"Kakashi, I keep my promises. Send for a medical team to heal the other one. He can still be saved." Naruto said quietly.

Kakashi nodded and summoned a golden dog with a white snout. He wrote a note and rolled it up before giving it to the dog and putting it in the pouch around its neck. "Go boy!" he said and the dog took off east, towards the village.

He turned around to find Naruto conversing with Tazuna.

"How do you know this!" Tazuna said in shock.

"People are heavy sleepers when they drink. So I snuck in and got some information. Now why don't you tell everyone why Zabuza wants you dead?"

Kakashi listened intently as Tazuna described his problem and he nodded. As soon

as Tazuna finished he looked at his team. "What do you think?"

Naruto shrugged. "If we go back I'll just kill Gato later. But we might as well

do it now."

Sasuke nodded. "We are not cowards." he said simply.

Sakura looked nervous but gave a confident nod.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Looks like we are hired."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers,

So this may not be the first time, but I am discontinuing the story. I don't know what happened…but Naruto just isn't my thing anymore. My interests have changed and I am focusing more on my future as a Marine and as an adult and college student. I have tried to write but everything came out Assassin's creed. Maybe I will write an AC fiction…maybe not. You never know. The point is, is that I am sorry. So forgive me, if you miss this so much then you hereby have the rights to pick up the torch where I dropped it and carry it to glory. So yes, it's up for adoption.

Farewell readers, and a big Ooh Rah from your least favorite Marine,

Semper Fi93


End file.
